


Waited Long Enough

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam introduced Dave to his cousin Larry he changed Dave's life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the one sentence meme on the glee_cross_meme on lj.

Sam's cousin Larry might have been the most fancinating person Dave had ever met. He was a complete and utter jock, but a gentlemen too. Also he was gay and not shy about talking about it. He even bragged that his grandma was trying to find him the right guy.

It was weird to make this almost instant connection with him, to have Larry see right through all of his bullshit. To actually have Larry call him on all his bullshit and then not expect anything from him. Well he did expect Dave to stop being an bully, but instead of lecturing, instead of blackmailing, he got a sympathetic ear. Then Larry started talking about his experiences being a bully, about his experiences when he'd stopped. Dave was fascinated.

Starting a friendship with Larry, staying in touch despite distance, changed Dave's life. It showed him more possibilties than he'd thought possible. Then Larry was saying the one thing Dave had been longing to hear since they had met, "I don't know if its appropriate, I'm nearly twelve years older than you, but..."

"Yes," Dave told him, cutting Larry off, not wanting Larry to talk himself off of the date he'd just offered. He'd been wanting Larry to ask him since he'd met the guy, "Please."

"I've been wanting to ask since we met," Larry confessed.

"Did you have to wait till I was eighteen?"

"Yeah, I did," Larry told him as their fingers interwined, "Wouldn't have felt right about this if I didn't."

They shared a smile, then a kiss. Waiting till after their first date seemed too long when they'd waited for over a year.


End file.
